Conflicted
by soul swimming
Summary: Sonny and Chad are secretly dating. But what happens when Sonny's mom finds out and bans Sonny from seeing him? "We're like Romeo and Juliet... only less depressing."
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! So yes, this is the first chapter of Conflicted (reference to Criminal Minds there).**

**Sorry if the first chapter sucks :P the next chapters will start getting fun (hint- Chad scales the back of her house).**

**Disclaimer: I no no own own. I'm also not a cave man. Or a man. :P **

**But really, I don't own Sonny With A Chance :)**

* * *

"No we can't!"

"Yes we can!"

"No we _can't!_"

"Yes we _can!_"

"Chad," I yelled at my boyfriend, pointing an accusing finger at the same time. "My mom doesn't know about this yet! We can't just go and tell her! She can't handle that!" She made a flurry of hand motions. "How about we… not tell her?"

"Come on, Sonny!" He said with a pleading look on his face. "We'll have to tell her sometime! We've been avoiding telling everyone for 2 _months_. It's about time we tell someone. It might as well be your mom."

"Okay!" I yelled as I threw my arms up in a surrender position. "I believe you," I said, quieting down a bit. "My mom's probably already home. I'll let her officially meet you when you pick me up for our date tonight."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

We were back to screaming at each other now. We were in the hallway of the studio, but everyone was used to our bickering.

"I'll be at your place at seven?" He screamed back at me.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I laughed to myself as I walked to my car. It didn't take long before I got a text from Chad on the way back to my house.

_You took my jacket._

I was confused for about 30 seconds, but then saw his jacket on the passenger seat. He probably left it in my car. I sighed and texted him back.

_I did not! My car took it._

As I pressed send I smiled. He'd probably tell me how weird that sounded later, but I didn't really care.

My phone beeped a minute later, and I saw Chad texted me back.

_Fine. Tell your CAR to give it back when I pick you up tonight._

It looked as if he'd never let it go that I "took" his leather jacket. I sighed yet again. Just as I was about to text him back to tell him my car didn't feel like giving his jacket back, my phone beeped again. It was from Chad. Again

_Umm… you drove me to the studio today. I'll take the bus, I guess._

I felt so horrible. I knew I was forgetting something when I got into me car. I just thought I forgot my scarf. Not my boyfriend. I smacked my head with my palm. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I thought.

_I'll pick you up, Chad._

As my car did a U-turn, he texted be back saying he didn't mind. No arguing with Chad. Now all I had to do was get home, which was completed in 5 more minutes.

I opened the door into our new house nervously. It was time to tell mom about Chad and I. She didn't exactly have a soft spot for Chad.

"Hi Mom." I said, my voice shaky already.

"Hey, Sonny!" She beamed at me. _If only she knew. _"I was thinking we could have a girls night out tonight at the boardwalk! How does that sound?"

"Um… I'm kinda going out on a date tonight." I shuffled my feet.

Mom raised her eyebrows at me. "Oh really? With who?" I had never gone on a date before with her knowing, so she was surprised. I found this semi insulting. She didn't know that Chad and I had been secretly seeing each other for 2 months.

"Um… He's picking me up at seven to go to the movies."

She put her hands on her hips. Crap. "Who is?" She prodded again.

"Chad." I mumbled quietly.

She squinted at me. "Who?"

"Ch-Chad Dylan Cooper." I said, louder and more coherent this time. My mom's eyes bugged out and her face went kind of pale.

As she regained her composure, she spoke. "What?! You mean Chad Dylan Cooper the rude, obnoxious, arrogant, mean, insulting, conceited, jerk?"

I took a shaky breath. Every adjective she said hurt. I wanted to scream that he changed, but I didn't because I knew the only person he is different around is me. "Mom, you've got it all wrong! He's not horrible at all!"

"I'll be the judge of that." She muttered. "Sweetie, I only want what's best for you. I want you to be _happy_. But Chad will ruin your reputation as Hollywood's sweetheart. He'll also break your precious heart. You're too good for him! What if he hurts you?"

I gasped and took a step away. That was low, especially for my mom. "You think Chad will _hurt_ me? He's not an abusive boyfriend! Unlike dad was!" I ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door behind me. I decided to get ready for my date which I was _still _going on, despite my mom's objections.

I chose black skinny jeans and a red plaid button-up shirt with a white tank top underneath. Nothing too fancy, but the paparazzi were bound to show up. I put my hair up in pigtails and put on a minimal amount of makeup. Not that I need to impress Chad _that _much.

I sat back on my bed, staring at the clock, urging it to be seven. The sooner I could escape the better. Giving up on attempting to change the time, I opened the doors to my little balcony and sat there for a bit. Well, until Chad's car came up the driveway. I got a text just then.

_Don't think I can't see you. Hi. CDC_

I looked back at his car and as he stepped out he gave me a little wave, which I returned. Then I excitedly ran down the stairs, temporarily forgetting my fight with mom.

I quickly put on my heels right as the doorbell rang. I ran over to the door quickly, but it wasn't quick enough for Chad because he rang the doorbell one more time. My mom grunted. She obviously wasn't impressed.

I didn't what my mom was reading in the tabloids, because she just glared at him. She obviously shook his hand, it would be rude not to. But as I started to walk out the front door, she pointed a stern finger at both of us.

"Movie starts at 8, and ends at 11. Your curfew is midnight, Sonny." She looked at Chad. "And not a second after." And with that I grabbed Chad's hand and rushed to the car. I felt my mom's eyes on us, but I didn't bother turning around as I got into the car.

The ride to the theatre was a quiet one, but once we got past the ticket booth we were back to our bickering.

"Chad, I'm buying." I told him, pulling out a twenty from my pocket. The second I lifted the bill, he pushed my hand back down.

"No. I'm paying for the popcorn." He smirked and started to walk towards the food stand.

I tugged on his arm and pulled him back. "No, you bought the tickets."

By now we had been noticed. Little girls looked over at us and squealed, pointing at Chad. Great. A few paparazzi started to take pictures from about twenty feet away. Most of them would probably publish pictures of us yelling at each other. Nothing that hasn't been published before. We'd gone on a few really public dates before, but the tabloids now understood that we were "just friends". Hah.

I finally gave in and we walked into the theatre. The movie had been out for a while, so we were the only ones in the theatre. We hadn't gotten time to see it before that because of our shows' filming, and the movie theater wasn't exactly the hotspot on a Monday night.

The movie started and it seemed ten minutes later, it ended. It was a pretty uneventful movie-going experience. A few times something happened that was surprising, I screamed and Chad just laughed good-naturedly.

As we exited theater 8, I realized something. "Chad? I missed the first twenty minutes of Star Trek. Can we buy tickets and watch that part?" I shot him the puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes, but proceeded in buying two tickets to Star Trek. We spent the time in between the movies signing autographs and taking pictures. I was confused as to why 12-year-olds were at a movie theater this late, but I took pictures anyways. I could have sworn Chad put bunny ears behind my head in a few pictures, but I didn't care… much.

When we reached the near-empty theatre, I once again pondered why movie theaters are open so late. I shrugged and watched the first 20 minutes, but we got captivated in the movie (even though we had both seen it before) and Chad looked at his watch at a dull part. The second he did, he dragged me out of the theater by my arm, running.

Once in his car, I was about to ask him why he dragged us out of the theatre, but gasped as I read the clock.

2:18 AM

I prepared myself for yelling as we pulled into the driveway. We ran inside the house, and I whispered bye to Chad, hoping my mom wouldn't wake up. But a light turned on.

Mom shooed Chad out the door. "Sonny. We need to talk. Now."

-------------------

**OOOO! Scary :P So yeah. Comments? Please review!!!!!!**

_**READ**_**: OH MY GOSH! HAVE YOU HEARD STERLING KNIGHT SING????? IF NOT, TYPE IN STARSTRUCK SOUNDTRACK ON YOUTUBE. HE IS AMAZING :) LIKE REALLY, REALLY AMAZING! AND I'M TOUGH ON PEOPLE. HE IS SOOOO GOOD :) OH MY GOD. I'M LISTENING TO HIM RIGHT NOW. IT'S JUST A PREVIEW BUT HIS VOICE IS LIKE THE CHORUS OF A THOUSAND ANGELS.**

**I can't wait for StarStruck :) Sounds kinda like SWAC, but that doesn't matter to me!**

**Random fact: I just got my order in the mail of Fairly Oddparents seasons 1 & 2. Way too excited.**

**Peace out. (I swear. Chad stole that from me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's been a long time since I've updated. Woops! Sorry about that, guys!**

**Here's chapter 2! (I had to refurnish some things in this chapter, which is why it came up twice in like 7 hours :P)**

**I've changed my penname FYI. I forget what it was before but this is it now :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. It's their clay, my mold.**

"Mom! Please! Hear me out!" I yelled as she motioned for me to sit on the couch across from her. "It was my fault, I wanted to see another movie and…"

Mom cut me off. "Allison, I trusted you." She said harshly. "You blew off your curfew and went off with your boyfriend till 2:30 in the morning!"

"I know, but we didn't…"

"No!" She pointed a finger at me. "You're grounded for a month! You have a filming break, anyways."

"Please, mom!"

"And Chad's not a good influence on you, anyways. It'll be good for you to get away from him."

"MOM!" I screamed at her. I could feel that stinging at the back of my throat like I was about to cry. "He's a good person. He may be a little arrogant, and he may not be the most responsible when it comes to time, but that doesn't matter!"

My mom arched an eyebrow. "Really? _Doesn't matter_?" Her gritted teeth showed her anger clearly.

"Yes! It doesn't matter! Those little things are _nothing_ compared to the good things. He's changed a lot. He used to not care about anything but himself. But he's changed so much. He's so polite and he respects everyone. Well, everyone but my other castmates. But they don't know about us yet. And he's kept his promise to not tell anyone. I trust him. And so should you." I took a deep breath. Man, that was a long speech. Made up on the spot, too. I usually practice those kinds of things in the mirror at night.

She took a minute to absorb what I said. "He's still irresponsible. And he's the Hollywood Bad Boy. I won't have you dating a boy who brings you home at this hour." I sighed and looked down. "You're still grounded."

"But I-"

"Nope." She said firmly. She then proceeded to tell me I was on house arrest for a month, even when she was at work. She would keep masking tape on the outside top of the doors to make sure I didn't sneak out **(A/N: it actually works. They do it to us on school trips. It's scary!) **I personally thought it was stupid, but it was still smartas I was planning to sneak out before she said that. I was then told to hand over my phone. I turned it off to make sure she didn't go through my texts. My phone is password protected.

I dragged my feet upstairs. With each step, I dreaded the next month a bit more until she loathed it entirely. No way to communicate with anyone, as my laptop took a spill just the week before.

I sat in my room for hours until I finally fell asleep on my little sofa.

I woke up around noon, and since it was Sunday my mom was still home. I used the day to my advantage. I took a shower, cleaned my room, and organized my desk (all the while taking meal breaks). Once I was sure all my pencils were in the same bucket, I sat on the edge of my bed.

It was around one in the morning when I thought I heard a crash outside my balcony. I thought it was just me until I heard another shattering sound and a muffled curse. I stiffened and panicked. Someone was outside! I grabbed the nearest thing to me that was close to a weapon: a pair of scissors from my desk. I stood up and walked cautiously to the center of my room.

It was then a pair of hands appeared on the other side of the railing. Someone was climbing up! Holy shit. I gripped my scissors tighter. The person pulled himself up and I started to scream and shut my eyes. I could hear the person running towards me. I was tackled to the ground. I stopped screaming as the breath was knocked out of me. I opened my eyes.

"CHAD?!?!?!" I yelled in surprise at the blond-haired blue-eyed star pinning me to the ground. He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shush!" He whispered. "Even though your mom sleeps in the basement, the neighbors can hear you! And it's only a phone call away from you being grounded again."

I nodded my head, but his hand still stayed over my mouth. I bit his hand and he yelped and jumped off of me.

"Ow!" He said in a harsh whisper. He looked at his hand, but it wasn't injured. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "It was fun." He rolled his eyes and stood up, as did I. "Why are you here anyways? You know I'm grounded."

He nodded. "Yep. I know. It's all because of me, I know that too. You aren't allowed to go out of the house, so I thought I'd go to you instead!" He smiled at me sweetly. I wasn't about to tell him that my mom told me not to see him anymore. He was too joyful to say that to him.

"So…" I said awkwardly, sitting on the edge of my bed, he joined me. "What do you wanna do?" I glanced around the room.

He was just thinking when I heard my mom walk over towards my door. We both looked at each other and I shoved him off my bed in a panic, sending him to the floor. I mouthed, "Hide!" at him and he immediately crawled under my bed (which had enough space to lay on your stomach with about an inch above you. My sheets went to the floor, so when my mom came into the room she couldn't see him.

"Hi Sonny." She said simply and stood across from me. "I just forgot to say goodnight and I'm leaving for work tomorrow morning. I will be putting masking tape on the doors so there will be _no _sneaking out."

"What? Am I now some prisoner?" I said sarcastically.

"It's not that I don't trust you, " Mom said, her arms still crossed. "I just don't trust your judgment. Especially in the company you keep." She made an indirect jab at Chad. The same Chad who was currently hiding out in my room approximately 4 feet from my mother.

"Lovely." I muttered.

My mom was about to walk out of the room when she sniffed the air. "Is that cologne?" She scrunched her nose.

"Nope." I said quickly. "Just a new perfume I'm trying out. Like it?" I said nervously.

"What's it called?" My mother clearly didn't like the fact that her daughter supposedly smelled like a man, albeit good smelling.

"Eau de pomme de terre…?" I just mixed words that sounded French. Sounded great to me.

"And you like smelling like a pomme de terre… Whatever that it?" My mom questioned, looking a bit disturbed. I couldn't blame her.

"Yeah, totally." I tried to look convincing. I probably looked as convincing as Kristen Stewart in Twilight.

My mom just walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Chad crawled out from under the bed and stood up, laughing.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"You just said you liked smelling like a potato."

**Yeah, not the best place to stop. But I thought it was amusing :)**

**Please review and I'm just going to pull a Ray William Johnson here (he's a funny guy on youtube) and add a little thing where I'll ask a question and you may or may not answer it in your review (along with a comment, of course).**

**The question of the day is:**

**Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings?**

**My answer:**

**Lord of the Rings is so much better than Harry Potter. Hands down. The books and movies are more intense and timeless. And: ORLANDO BLOOM! Hah, kidding. But seriously O_O The actors are better and plot line is more relevant to everything else going on in the story. Just an opinion.**


End file.
